Sunburnt pups are Fussy pups
by Floss
Summary: Sirius has sunburn and is annoying Remus. Implied fluff.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R, these are not characters of my own creation - I'm just borrowing them.**

**For Karen, who has wanted me to write something with the puppies in for a while now. Hope you like it hun!**

Chapter one and only.

"Ugh it's itchy! Make it stop," Sirius whined. "Moooooony! Make the itchy stop! I can't stand it. Please!"

Remus looked up from his book to his friend across the other side of the room. The darker boy was lying on top of his dormitory bed, his shirt was off and he was wriggling uncontrollably. His normally pale skin was now a violent shade of pink. He had been sunbathing all day.

"What exactly would you like to do Sirius? I told you to put sun lotion on today, but you didn't listen. And now you're burnt. I've already told you to put some Aloe Vera on it. There's nothing more you can do."

"But it's itchy." he whined once more. "What'll happen if I scratch?"

"Don't scratch!"

"But why not?"

"You'll make it worse."

"It can't get any worse! I _need_ to scratch."

"It's a bad idea Sirius."

"But I'm a scratcher Moony. If I have an itch I have to scratch it. It's in my nature."

"You'll make it worse." Remus repeated.

Sirius ignored his friend's repeated warning and transformed into a large, black dog. Sitting in the middle of the bed he raised one of his back legs and paused, giving the remaining boy a look.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Remus said turning back to his book.

That being said the dog angled his body and began to scratch. His back, his head and muzzle. He lay done on the bed and rolled, trying to get the awkward out of reach places that even with four limbs you just can't get to. For a finale the dog kicked his legs in the air, rolled back onto his stomach and did a little wiggle. He howled as soon as this was done, and rapidly turned back into a boy.

"Oh it's worse. Remus it's even itchier and ouch! Now it's all sore and ever redder than before."

"I told you not to."

"Don't scold me! You should be helping, not scolding Moony. Oh Moony I can't bear it. Doooooo something!"

Remus sighed and got up from his own bed.

"Where's the Aloe Vera?"

"I don't know. It's useless. I cast it aside because of its uselessness. I need potions Moony. And a team of highly trained Healers. Not that gunk."

"Potions won't work. And the Healers will scold you more than I have. Do you remember in which direction you cast the gunk aside?"

"Downwards." Sirius said pouting. "But it's useless. Bother me not with that gunk."

"You really are a drama queen at times."

"I resent that! I'm ill."

"You're sunburnt and acting like a fussy pup. You are not ill Sirius."

Remus bent and looked under his roommate's bed. He could just make out the pistachio green bottle of lotion amongst the thick carpet of dust. But it was justout of reach.

"Aha!" he grabbed Sirius's wand from the bedside table "Accio Aloe Vera."

The bottle shot at him, bringing with it gusts of brown dust.

"Sirius it's a disgrace under your bed. You really should clean it once in a while. Stop scratching! Don't you ever listen?"

"Sometimes." Sirius said, sticking out his bottom lip. "Besides, it's not my job to clean. It's up to the house elves. Go scold them."

"No house elf would come out alive! Oh do stop pouting Padfoot, it does nothing for you."

"Some people find it very becoming."

"Not me. Now brace yourself, this might be cold."

Remus upended the bottle before Sirius could protest. A large amount of bright green liquid splattered on to Sirius's pale chest. The boy grimaced.

"This is pointless. It won't wor- oooh that's nice!"

His grimace turned to a sigh and a look of contentment as his friend began to gently spread the cold lotion across his chest and stomach.

"The trick is not to rub it in. I did tell you that before, but I imagine you forgot to listen once again. Give me your arm."

Remus squelched a large dollop of gunk into his hand and began to apply it to the lobster red arm of his friend.

"Now the other one. See isn't that better? Sit up and let me do your back."

"Don't forget my legs."

"I won't."

"Ah Moony, this is bliss. This is non itchy, cooling, soothing, not too sure about the smell bliss."

"I quite like the smell."

"It's not too bad I guess."

"Don't you wish you'd listened to me now?"

"I feel an I told you so coming on. I feel I must tell you, smugness does not suit you Moony. It looks good on me, most things do you know."

"Annoying, whininess and sunburn don't."

"True."

"There, done."

"See it wasn't so hard was it?"

"What wasn't?"

"Putting down that smelly old book and paying attention to me."

"Was that all you wanted?"

"It's all I ever want."

"Unbelievable."

"Love you Moony." Sirius said with a grin. "Hey are you listening? I said love you!"

"Not nice when someone doesn't listen to you is it?"

"Say it back!"

"Love you Pads."


End file.
